


I Wouldn't Choose Me Either

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Metaphors, Unrequited Love, self-deprecation, short but worth it i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: Chika falls for You and is waiting for her to catch her, but instead, Chika hits the ground, hurt.Why?Maybe because You decided to catch someone else."It's okay, I understand."





	I Wouldn't Choose Me Either

_“Look at me, then look at her._

_See? She’s better. She has always been.”_  

* * *

 

I looked forward to seeing you every morning to see your beautiful blue eyes that shined with so much determination. You entered our classroom with so much joy that I thought if you really did enjoy school.

But even though if I look forward to see you every day.

Do you look forward to see me?

Because all I saw from your eyes is it immediately looking at Riko and greeting her a ‘good morning!’ before greeting me as well. Even though Riko and I were close, you two seemed closer. You two always stared at each other’s eyes and just smiled at each other, as if you two had telepathy.

Riko was the beautiful transferee from Tokyo. She was the shy yet talented person that amazed everyone.

And I still fell for _you_ , but did you fall for _me_? Or did you fall for _her_?

 

I fell for you and I’m still waiting for you to catch me.

But that’s probably because you caught someone else.

 

It’s okay, I understand.

She’s skinner.

She’s _prettier_.

She’s **funnier**.

Don’t worry,

I wouldn’t choose me either.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm being a bit high up there but told you it was short but worth it!


End file.
